The Accidental Transformation
by Crimson Surge
Summary: the former Jurassic world employee was getting experimented on when something went wrong and he got turned into a raptor and then he meets blue, echo, Delta and Charlie.
1. The Fire

Barry's POV (point of view)

I was watching the raptor training but it wasn't going so well so I tried to think of any jobs I'm required to do but couldn't think of any so I decided to take a nap but was awaken to someone shaking me and it was Claire oh no I thought as I remembered she had put me on safety today. then she said check the footage at around 3 pm today, at first I was confused then as I checked the footage and saw that an employee had fallen in with the raptors and Owen had run in to save him I understood the problem someone had nearly died while I was supposed to stop anything like that from happening. as soon as Claire had seen that I watched the footage she said your fired then walked away but I started following to try and reason with her, but she got in her car before I could and sped away. as I walked back up to the raptor paddock someone in a white lab coat came up to me and said would you be willing to let us perform an experiment on you if we convince Claire to give you your job back, so I replied it depends what kind of experiment, an experiment that will allow you to talk to the dinosaurs replied the scientist replied. as soon as the scientist said that I said sure be there in an hour.

no one's POV

the janitor walked into the empty room to clean it but as he was cleaning he accidentally knocked a needle filled with a yellow substance that was on the right and put it on the left and a needle filled with a red substance that was on the left and put it on the right because he didn't know where any of which side they were on then the janitor finished cleaning and left the room.

authors notes: this is my first chapter let me know if you like this book, and leave a comment in the area bellow, thanks


	2. The Experiment

Barry's POV

it took thirty minutes to get to the lab and if he left now he would be 23 minutes early but Barry wanted to know more about this experiment, so Barry left early and was at the lab because he didn't just have permission to just enter the lab he had to ask the reception where to go so Barry walked over but was stopped short by Claire what do you think doing she almost yelled I have come to get experimented on what is the experiment about she replied in an angry tone. The experiment will let me talk to the dinosaurs hopefully, what do you mean hopefully isn't it a 100% chance of working I don't know but it might not be and by the way I doing it to get my job back seriously if you're going to put yourself in danger then have your job back. yes! I yelled, but if you screw up one more time, you're gone said Claire, got it you won't be sorry I replied, I better not be said Claire while walking away good luck with the experiment she yelled almost out the door. a scientist with a white lab coat walked out of one of the labs and yelled Barry Blighter! ( I have decided that his last name will be blighter) can you please come here for your experiment, sure coming I yelled, come sit on this table and hold your arm out this will hurt, let me know when you're ready said the scientist, I'm ready I replied. The scientist grabbed the needle on the right without looking and injected the contents into my vain it felt like someone was pouring lava over my body as it was hurting a lot, then the pain was gone. is it done? I asked the scientist, yes it is done by the way my name is Conner Duffry said the scientist, nice to meet you I, can I go or do I have to stay I replied, you can go but I recommend taking tomorrow off of work said Conner, I think I will go to work tomorrow anyway I replied but thanks for helping get my job back Conner I said, no worry's said Conner, any way bye Conner I said, by Barry Conner said.

authors notes: please leave a comment down below and I hope your enjoying this book so far thanks.


	3. The Results

Barry's POV

After Barry got home he decided to go to bed, even though it was only about 6pm he was tired and felt weird so he went to bed but was awoken to pain at first it wasn't that bad but then it started hurting a lot it felt like his whole body was on fire then he heard a snap and he was filled with more pain twice as bad then was more snapping and it sounded like snapping bones, there was about 20 to 30 snaps before there was no more snapping but the pain was still there, Barry waited until the pain stopped and it eventually did, then he waited another minute or two until he realized he had his eyes closed the whole time slowly Barry opened his eyes and straight away he noticed his eye sight was different than before he could see way better than before and his peripheral vision was way bigger. Barry brought his hand up to rub his eyes but before he could he noticed something different about his hand he had claws and had three fingers he tried getting out of bed but instead of sitting up and sliding off his bed he fell off his bed he looked at his feet he had three toes with a big claw on one of the he tried to straighten his back but fell backwards because of a massive weight on his back he stood up again but this time he didn't try to straighten his back he looked behind him and he had a tail, Barry felt his face and noticed it was longer and his eyes were on the side of his head. Barry walked over to the mirror and looked at then Barry realized what he was, he was a Raptor. Barry started to freak out and accidentally knocked some things over and trashed his room. Barry tried to speak but it came out as a series of clicks and chirps Barry then went to the door and tried to open it he eventually opened it and got outside his nose was instantly overwhelmed with smells he never noticed before, in Barry's mind he was thinking I'm dreaming I have got to dreaming, but just in case I am going to go to the lab and try and talk to Connor Duffry. Barry tried to run but stumbled and fell over he got up and tried again but this he took off within 15 minutes he reached the lab he walked in to reception and accidentally knocked over a glass vase and it fell to the floor shattering, I walked over to the door and saw Conner Duffry on the phone facing the other direction I chirped at him to get his attention, it worked he turned and saw me and his eyes widened, call security there's a raptor on the loose in the lab Conner said on the phone before he hung up and took a step back from me I took a step closer and tried to tell him who I am but it came out as a series of clicks and chirps I took another step closer and he tried to step back but he fell over I took another step forward and he tried crawling back but then he yelled help and I then felt a sharp pain in my said and I started to get sleepy then everything went black.

Author's notes: I hope you like this book so far and thanks for reading it.


	4. The Lab

Conner's POV

Why didn't the raptor attack it had the chance but it chose not to, did it want to tell him something, Conner thought all this while looking through the window at the raptor, also why did the experiment to turn that guy into a raptor not work I wonder If the experiment with Barry worked can he now communicate with dinosaurs, Conner decided to call Barry so he pulled out his phone and dialled his number the phone rang once twice then someone voice came through the phone it wasn't Barry though it was Claire, do you know where Barry is Claire said no I was just calling to ask if the experiment worked replied Conner oh I was just asking because his room has been trashed and his sheets are ripped, then Conner realized what had happened, I have to go Conner said quickly into the phone ok but let me know if you see him said Claire ok bye. If I'm right about this then I can be arrested so I need to check if I'm right but how the other guy died.

Barry's POV

Nothing, I could see nothing but darkness, I tried to wake up but seemed unable to do so. I struggled for minutes trying to wake up but made no progress then I realized I don't even know who I am then there was a voice at first it was muffled then it got clearer, where did the raptor come from Owen, said a voice, I don't know my raptors are in their paddock and you said that you only made 4 raptors said another voice that assumed to be Owen. When I heard the word raptors, I felt like I needed to find them yet part of me said otherwise like they're a threat. only four eggs for four raptors even you saw that you were there when they hatched said the first voice, I know but were did this one come from then, said Owen, was it one of the raptors from the original park said Owen again, I don't know to find out I'm going to have to take a blood sample, at the word blood I snapped my eyes open and tried to get up but realized that I was strapped down, he's awake yelled someone, tranquilize him yelled another, but before they could I managed to snap the straps holding me down I jumped up the tranquilizer dart narrowly missing me by about an inch or two I immediately saw the person who had shot It , something inside me said to attack him but something else said not to but my instincts took over and I jumped off the table and knocked him onto his back I used my claw on my foot to cut his belly immediately killing him I started eating my catch but halfway through my meal I felt a sharp prick in my side I looked over to see a dart sticking out of my tough flank and then was hit with another one and this one made me fall over and then everything went black. The next time I woke up I was in a different room that looked like a cell, I started to remember that I ate someone, then I remembered who I was, I am Barry.

Authors notes: thanks for reading please leave a comment and tell me how you like it thanks and also please read 29reasonswhy's book called the other raptor an also still here it would mean a lot to him, it's all about a raptor called dawn that falls in love with blue, any ways have fun reading it


	5. The Great Escape

Barry's POV

About two hours after I woke up in this cell someone came to the door and I recognized him right away, Owen he looked at me then said you made quite a mess back there, do you have a name I nodded, can I give you a different name I was reluctant, but I had always wanted to change my name so I nodded, he paused to think then said what about colt, I shook my head sounds to gangster, then he stopped to think again, after about 3 minutes he said what about surge, I thought about it then nodded surge sounds bad ass. I have to go train my own raptors but I'll be back later Owen said, but about twenty minutes after he left I felt a pain in my leg then another in my flank I looked over to see 2 darts in me then I blacked out, I woke up on a table strapped down again but this time I reacted fast I broke the strap as quick as I could jumped off the table and ignored the shouting people trying to tranquilize me, I ran to the glass door and jumped through the glass shattering it I ran down the hall remembering how to get out I saw the exit and sprinted out onto the road. I then sprinted ran as fast as my Legs would me, there was no place in particular I wanted to go to so I just ran as far as I could and ended up in the restricted zone, I let my instincts take over and try sniffing out food and smelt a cow I don't know how I knew It was a cow but something told me it was a cow, so I followed the scent to find a cow eating grass with its back to me, so instinctively I sneaked up on it without it knowing of my presence and as soon as I was within a 3 meters I pounced and landed on its back it didn't even get a chance to react since I bit down on its throat extremely hard until I heard the snap of its bone and jumped off as it fell to the ground with a thud and that's when I started to feast on it as I finished my meal another scent hit my nose but it wasn't a scent I had ever smelt before and I couldn't work out what the smell was, then a white looking raptor emerged from the bushes, and it leaped at me I dodged it and leaped on to its back in response and grabbed it through in my teeth and it cried out in alarm before it fell over dead, after that I took off running deeper into the restricted area to find somewhere to sleep.

Authors notes: thanks for reading the first person to comment on each chapter from now on will get the chapter dedicated to as long as the comment isn't rude and offensive, thanks for reading and I hope you like this book, see you next time.


	6. The Great Discovery

{_**raptor speech**_}

Owen's POV

When I got back to the cell Surge was gone so I went to the lab where he got strapped down and found the straps broken and the glass door smashed, I then went to look for Conner but noticed raptor tracks when I got outside, I stopped to think then I remembered that Conner had put a tracker in Surge, so I quickly made my way over to the control room and they asked what had happened since I never go to the control room unless it's an emergency so I said check for tracker number 21891 I said, its located in deep In the restricted area said Lowery how deep? I ask about 28 miles replies Lowery I'm going to go find her, you can't she'll kill you says Lowery you don't know that I reply as I start walking out of the room.

-Time skip 20 minutes-

As I'm standing in front of the entrance to the restricted area, I hear a roar of a raptor in the distance thinking of Surge made me think of my raptors blue, echo, delta and Charlie. Hopefully I can befriend this raptor as well though so far, it's not going all that well. As I make my way into the jungle, I notice I pile of bones from a cow and the Indominus rex's sister how did he even manage to take her down that thing should have killed Surge easily but it had somehow lost as I got closer to the Indominus rex I noticed it had a broken leg and arm, and the injury looks old too, that's probably how Surge won the fight. I walked on for a couple minutes before finding raptor foot prints each about one metre apart, I thought about what to do in case Surge attacks when I find him, as I thought about it I realize something I didn't before Surge is a male making it impossible to be from the original park since all the raptors that were from the original park were females, after I thought about it I started following the tracks.

-time skip 2 hours-

It's been two hours since I had entered the restricted zone and I am starting to notice the raptor tracks getting closer together meaning he's close and he's tired just as I'm about to call out for Surge I notice the tracks stop, and immediately get worried then I hear a thud behind me and turn around and see Surge he starts hissing at me and takes a step forward I hold out my hand and don't move.

Surge's POV

Owen's just standing his with his hand out, so I put my snout into his hand, would you like to meet my raptors Owen says. I nod then follow Owen.

-Time skip 3 hours-

After a while of walking I start to see the Paddock come into view and then the wind blows against my face allowing me to sniff out the raptors and I think they smell me to since I hear them all roaring. "They may not like you so I will keep watch with a tranquilizer, so if anything goes wrong, I will stop it ok" says Owen. I nod and keep walking. When we finally get to the Paddock, I see them at the bars waiting and I can understand them _**who are you, are you joining the pack **_one says excitedly _**I think so is that alright **_I ask. _**Yeah sure **_says all of them at once. Owen opens the door to let me into Paddock and they all come over and start smelling me. After about a minute they stop and introduce, _**my name is Blue **_says the one with the blue stripe, _**I'm echo **_says another, _**I'm Charlie **_says another, _**I'm delta **_says the last. I'm Surge I say and I'm going to be living with you from now on.

Authors notes: hey I hope your liking this so far and please comment down below and thanks for reading.


	7. The Argument

{_raptor speech_}

-time skip 4 years-

Surge's POV

it's been 5 weeks since I became beta, blue was still beta as well and I had to admit I was falling for her, but I couldn't worry about this right now as were currently training. As the training was finishing up, I saw Hoskins coming up to Owen and then Owen gave us the signal to go. We all ran off, but I didn't run too far just far enough to hear Hoskins and Owen talk. After about a minute of Hoskins talking Hoskins says, "we need a field test". "You don't want them on the field especially Surge, he is lethal" replies Owen. "Exactly my point we want the most lethal weapons we can get and if Surge is the most lethal then that's who I want the most" replies Hoskins. "No, you cannot have my raptors if you take one of my raptors, or even lay a hand on a single one of them then you will have me to worry about because, I will hunt you down with no mercy" replies Owen. "well one day I will have one of your raptors with or without your approval because we need them you don't" states Hoskins. "Well you don't own them, and they have rights and if you take one of them you won't, and you don't own this property either and it's currently not open to public, and you would be invading this property so goodbye" replies Owen nearly yelling now. And with that Hoskins leaves. After Hoskins left, I saw blue alone. This is the moment I thought, but I was scared that she won't like me, no I can't be scared I need to man up. Then I walked out of the bush to ask her the question "_**hey blue**_" I call out "_**yes what is it**_"__she said back "_**I uh, I...um, I like you blue I've been scared to admit it but I like you**_"__I said, after a few second's pass without a response from her I get scared again, thinking she doesn't like, then "_**I like you too Surge and I've been afraid to ask as well so I wanted you to ask so I wouldn't have to but after a few weeks I thought you'd never ask and I was going to ask tomorrow but you got to it first Surge I've loved you for months**_".__I let my mind process all this information before replying" _**so do you want to be my mate**_"__I ask. "_**yes, Surge yes I do**_" she says excitedly. "_**should we tell the others Blue**_" I ask,__"_**yes I think we should"**_ she replies, "_**Charlie, echo and delta get over here now!**_" Blue and I both yell at the same time after about 10 seconds we hear rustling in the bushes in front of us and they all appear "_**what do want**_" they all ask "_**do you want me to tell them or do you want to**_" I ask blue. "_**is it alright if you tell them**_" I nod "_**blue and I are now mates**_" I tell them. After about a moment or two they all yell" _**yay**_" and after that we all run off, but I run with blue, thinking I need to protect her from now on.

-time skip 2 weeks-

Hoskins POV

"In three days, we make our move on Surge and bring him here if Owen is there when we get the raptor then try and knock him out or tranquilize him and tranquilize only Surge unless you need to tranquilize another raptor or person, Owen will try and find us but we will have security in place so he can't get back Surge. Everyone got that, everyone in the room nodded. Prepare yourselves for the mission.

Authors notes: thank you for reading I hope you like the book and please comment in the section below and have a good time bye.


	8. The Attack

Surge's POV

It's been 2 weeks and 3 days since blue and I became mates it was getting close to night, so I was about to ask blue if she wanted to go to bed, when I saw Hoskins up above looking down at me. I then saw Owen walking up to Hoskins, "what are you doing here after I told you not to trespass on this property!" Owen yells. Hoskins just turns around and punches Owen in the face knocking him over I growl and jump up trying to get to Hoskins for hurting alpha. He just stares at me then yells now and about 30 men come into the Paddock all armed, I hiss at them, "_**blue run**_" I say without turning my head. "_**no, I will stay here and help you**_" she says. "_**no go I can't live with myself If something happens to you so go**_" I say "_**no you will get hurt I can't let that happen**_" she says. "_**fine but don't get hit by a dart**_" I say slightly annoyed at her for not listening**, "**_**ok got it**_". As I'm about to charge I hear the whistle Owen uses blue and I both turn to where Owen got punched to see him still on the ground unconscious. Then I realize it was Hoskins who whistled then, realizing it was a distraction I looked back. Tranquilize the other one the person at the front yells point his gun at blue, my instincts took over and I jumped in front of blue and got hit instead I "_**nooooooooo!**_" I hear blue scream before everything goes black.

Blue's POV

They shot him with a dart and aimed the gun at me but I was too fast this time I dodged the dart and charged the guy that shot Surge dodging every dart they shot at me, I kept charging until I got close enough to pounce on him, and I did I ripped out his neck then went to get up and pounced on the next person about to rip his neck out as well when I felt a sharp pain in my leg I looked at my leg seeing a dart but I was fuelled by adrenaline and rage so it didn't stop me so I ripped out the guys throat and pounced at another guy again but got hit out of the air by the end of a gun and then shot again, but this time everything went black.

Hoskins POV

I was watching the whole scene play out and I have to admit I was impressed that Blue didn't go to sleep after she got hit once, but she went out after the second dart, "load up Surge and leave the others" I yelled. After they got out of the cage with Surge the other raptors came out of the bushes and I think they saw Surge being loaded up and Owen unconscious because they ran to the fence and started clawing and biting the fence and roaring at Surge then after the truck was out of site they turned around and noticed blue they ran to her and started to roar at her then after a while they laid down next to her with their eyes open. By then I was already walking away to get in my own car, then I drove away.

Authors notes: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed have a good time bye.


	9. The Failed Rescue

Owen's POV

I woke to the sound of roaring and I get up holding my head because it hurt, I tried to remember saying things as I remembered "Hoskins...was looking at Surge". Then I remembered fully. "Surge!" I looked at the Paddock below me to see Blue unconscious with a dart in her leg and another in her flank Charlie, echo and delta are all lying down next to her with their eyes open, but Surge is gone. I go to my office to wait for wait for blue to wake up I have a plan, but it might just be crazy.

Surge's POV

I woke up in a small room big enough for me to run I hear a voice, Hoskins voice but I don't see him I look up and see a speaker in each corner of the room, " first thing I want you to do for me is attack that test dummy at the end of the room to your left" says Hoskins. I turn that direction and see the test dummy, but I look back and lay down. "If you follow my command there will be severe punishments", I just look up at the speaker then lay my head down again. After that someone with a riot shield comes in with a baton I get up and sprint at him, but he just walks forward and hits me with the riot shield causing me to fall over. Before I can get up again, he hits my leg with a baton I hear a snap and I roar with pain. After that the guy with the riot shield walks back the way he came and out the door. "get up" says Hoskins through the speaker. I try to get up but can't.

-time skip 15 hours-

Since the guy with the riot shield broke my leg, I've had my other leg, both my arms and a couple ribs broken. I was starting to give up hope that Owen will find me, but then heard a loud scream and the door burst open and Hoskins came out holding a pistol he came over to me pointed the gun at my chest, I panic not wanting to die. "_**Surge!**_" yells blue running through the door followed by Delta, Echo, Charlie and Owen. "don't move or I'll shoot" yells Hoskins "if you shoot then Blue here will hunt you down and kill you and I won't stop her because you deserve it" before I can yell no to Blue, she charges Hoskins. Hoskins notices and pulls the trigger letting off a loud bang. "_**NOOOO Surge!**__". Blue pounces on to Hoskins biting both his arms off and then ripping out his throat. Blue turns to me lays down next to me. "__**please don't go don't leave me**__" she cries. "__**I don't want to die either, but I've caused you enough pain, I've only caused you trouble I don't deserve you**_**" I reply as Owen sprints over with the others "**_**no don't say that you caused me nothing but joy and I don't care if you don't think you deserve me I think you do so please don't leave me**__" says blue as people with red crosses on their shirts start entering the room. "__**I'm sorry**__" is all I can say before I black out._

_Authors notes: thanks for reading this is a sad chapter, but I hope you're enjoying the book and see you in the next chapter_


	10. The Mourning Raptor

{_Raptor Speech_}

Blue's POV

As I sat in the room crying over Surge I smelt people entering the room so I turned to face them and hissed they had a red cross on their chest I went to charge one of them but Owen got in my way and said four words "they're here to help" says Owen. "Are they safe" one yelled at Owen, "no but it's alright to come over I'm their alpha they won't hurt me" Owen yells back in response. "Get the injured one" yells one of them. As they came closer to Surge, I hiss but I don't attack. "_**don't touch him!**_" I yell as one tries to grab Surge making him freeze. "It's alright Blue their here to help save Surge's life" says Owen, causing me to calm down slightly. The guy that tried to grab Surge waited a few moments to see if I was calmed before trying again. Once they had gotten Surge in the vehicle, they closed the doors and hopped in the front, and started to drive off, and I thought one thing before taking off at a full sprint and that was, follow. So, I followed leaving my sisters behind, I followed leaving alpha behind, and I followed with one intention, protect Surge, even though I knew with almost certainty that Surge was dead. Even the thought of him dying made me feel intense sadness, so I tried not to think about it and focus on the vehicle ahead of me. After about 15 minutes the vehicle started to slow down so I did as well they rushed inside a building with Surge on a stretcher bed. I followed them into the building as I walked in, I noticed 4 more groups of people and I didn't know where the group with Surge went so, I tried to pick up his scent and got it. I followed the scent until I got to a doorway that the scent went through so I tried to open the door with my claws but found it locked so I looked through the window and saw Surgeon a table with people standing around him. I saw them holding knives and cutting him open, so I tried to jump through the window but bounced off it I don't even think they heard it because they just kept cutting him open. I tried again to jump through the window again and again and again but to no success. I looked through the window again and saw them pulling something out of Surge, the bullet. They placed it on the table and started sealing the wound with stitches. After they finished they turned around as soon as they noticed me their eyes went wide and they were about to push the button on the wall when Owen jumped in front of me "no!" he yelled and they seemed to understand because the guy about to press the button lowered his hand to his side and walked over to the door unlocking it letting Owen into the room but locked the door again when he saw me approaching the door. After a minute of what I assume was arguing Owen came back out with the group of people behind him as soon as they got out, they ran leaving the door open. Owen was about to say something, but I rushed past him before he could and into the room. I rushed to Surge's side "_**please wake up, please don't be dead**_" I say barely getting out the last word because I was crying so bad. After minutes of being beside Surge Owen comes into the room, to comfort me. "he will wake up in time just be patient" Owen assures me after about thirty minutes I fall asleep due to exhaustion. After about eleven hours I wake up to see Surge still asleep, or possible dead, so I sit their staring at him with the intent to stay there until he wakes up.

Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed and are having a good time reading this, please leave a comment and I will see you in the next chapter bye.


	11. The Tremendous Recovery

Surge's POV

Darkness is all I can see as I think. Am I dead I thought to myself? Who am I, I ask myself? As I tried to remember then a voice cuts through the darkness, I can barely hear it at first then It gets louder and louder until finally its clear and It's a familiar voice, Blue! I remember then everything comes all at once and I know who I am, I am Surge. My eyes snap open and I find myself in a dimly lit room I look go to look around but as soon as I move my head, I feel a tremendous amount of pain in the back of my skull. "_**Blue" **_no response, "_**Blue**_" I call a bit louder this time, "_**Surge your awake finally!**_" Blue shouts excitedly. "_**where are we Blue and what do you mean finally**_" I reply "_**Surge it's been 1 week since you got shot**_" I couldn't speak I was shocked until finally "_**I'm so sorry I... I can't imagine what that would have been like for you I'm so sorry**_" I say "_**don't be I'm the one who caused this I should of seen the dart coming at me before you I should of come find you sooner I should of known that if I got close he would shoot you but I got close anyways so I'm responsible for this I should be the one that's sorry not you**_" she says starting to tear up. "_**don't blame yourself for my injury when you're the one who saved me**_" I reply. She looks at me confused "_**how did I save you?**_" she asks. "_**you're the one who came looking for me and if it weren't for you, I would still be in that place**_" I reply, "_**I guess**_" she says before she yawns "_**get some rest Blue**_" I tell her. "_**ok fine**_" she says and then walks over to the bed opposite me and lays on it and falls asleep.

-time skip 2 days-

I woke up to the sound of someone talking, "he needs to be checked if he can function" say a voice. "ok but I'll tell him" says a voice I recognise as alpha or Owen. After about a minute of them talking Owen comes in, "can you please get up and follow me" I get up thinking it will hurt but I didn't, I think Owen noticed how surprised I was since he says "raptor bones heal faster than people's bones I thought you would've known that since you are a raptor" "_**ha ha very funny**_" I reply even though I know he can't understand raptor And I start following him. After about a minute of walking he turns a corner and walks over to a door, "right through here" says Owen. "I'll be out here at the window talking to you through the speaker but don't worry you'll be able to see me still" Owen Says. I nod and walk in the room; Owen closes the door behind me, and I see Owen walk into the room behind the window. "ok first thing I want you to do is do a full sprint around the room then stop where you are currently" says Owens voice through the speaker I do as he says and stop where he wanted me to, "good that's really good" says Owen. "do you see that hanging bar above you what I want you to do is to pounce up and grab that and pull it back down with you" says Owen. I do as he asks and grab it at first it just stayed where it was for about three seconds but then it came down with him, "good your probably hungry what I want you to do is catch this pig but don't eat it just catch it and kill it" says Owen before a small door in the wall opens and a pig comes out. I chase the pig and catch the pig then kill it, but I don't eat it, "good now I want you to do that again but this time in a forest of trees and bushes" says Owen. I was confused as there wasn't a single tree or bush let alone a whole forest of them. Then I saw Owen push a button and the floor dropped everywhere but where I was standing, and a forest came out and I stepped off the metal floor onto the forest floor and the floor where I was standing dropped to and was replaced by a tree. Then I heard the pig and tried to catch its scent and succeeded I followed the scent until I saw it, I crept up on it then pounced on the pig killing it. Owen must of hear since the forest floor dropped everywhere but where I was standing and was replaced by the metal floor and yet again when I stepped off the forest floor it was replace by the metal floor. "good very good one last thing before you're finished and can eat the pigs right down the names of the raptors in your pack" says Owen as a part of the floor drops and a white board replaces it I try to scratch the names in with my claw but my claw just slides on the board. I look at Owen, "oh sorry this will work better" Owen says as a chalk board replaces the white board this time, I try to scratch the names of the raptors on to the board and it works. After about a minute of scratching I step away and read it to make sure and it says Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie "good very good ok your done now you can eat the pigs and stay here tonight and rest up you have a big day tomorrow since you can go back to the paddock to be with your pack for good this time hopefully" says Owen, this makes me exited and I chirp excitedly and then go over to one of the pigs and drag it over to the second before eating them both. After I finish eating, I lay down and go to sleep.

Authors notes: thank you for reading I hope you have enjoyed, leave a comment and have a good day, see you in the next chapter bye.


	12. The reunited Pack

Blue's POV

I haven't seen Surge in a week because Owen wanted to continue our training and the doctors at the hospital didn't want an uninjured raptor walking around hissing at everybody that goes walks past. So, I was brought back to the Paddock to continue with the training, but I was having a hard time focusing because I was worried about Surge. We were in our little area at the back of the paddock when we hear Owen's whistle signalling us to come over to where we do our training so we all sprinted over, "alright so I have a surprize for you all, one you're going to love bring" says Owen. "bring him in!" yells Owen. I hear a gate pen and I turn to look at the gate and am suddenly facing Surge, we stand there for a couple of seconds staring into each other's eyes before we both run forward and we stop our face inches apart then I wrap my neck around his neck and say "_**I missed**_". "_**I missed you too**_" after Charlie, echo and delta got over their shock they came running over to welcome back Surge. "_**welcome back Surge we missed you**_" they all yell at the same time "_**I'm glad to be back and I missed you all especially you Blue**_" says Surge. "ok if you want, we can do training today Surge, it's up to you" says Owen. "_**do you guys want to?**_" asks Surge, "_**sure**_" we all say in response to Surge's question. Surge nods his head at Owen and run over to begin the training.

Surge's POV

After the training Surge follows us to the back of the paddock and we lay down to rest, until "pig loose again" someone yells. We all get up and sniff out the pig and then we see it I chase it but Echo grabs it before I can but someone falls in thinking back to when I got taken by Hoskins because someone entered the cage I ran over to him and hissed so did the others. As we hissed at the guy, he kept trying to crawl away we were about to pounce when Owen runs into the cage and runs in front of the guy. "_**move out of the way Owen and you won't get hurt**_" I growl unable to control myself due to rage. "Surge I know this probably triggers some bad memories, but this guy had nothing to do with that so please back away" says Owen firmly. "_**Owen, I said get out of the way**_" I growl. He doesn't get out of the way so I pounce on him about to rip out his throat when he says something that stops me "you'd never hurt the one who took care of you" I slowly look around to see everyone shocked even my own mate I get off Owen the rage that took over now gone as I got off Owen I hear a gunshot then I fall over and everything starts going black.

Authors Notes: thanks for reading I hope you have enjoyed, please leave a comment and see you in the next chapter bye.


	13. The Old Past And The New Raptor

Owen's POV

As soon as Surge got off me, he fell over unconscious and started to take rapid shallow breaths. My first thought was that he was choking on something so I checked that he wasn't and good news he's not choking, bad news he definitely has something wrong with him if he just passed out like that so decided to call the hospital to get one of them to come take a look at him while he was unconscious of course otherwise he would be a danger to the doctor, as I'm talking on the phone to the doctor I look out the window to see Blue sitting beside Surge her head on the ground while Delta Echo and Charlie are all In distress and are all constantly screeching at anyone who moved on the walkway above the paddock I hated to see my raptors in distress but hopefully it would soon all be over and all will be well, but as most of my life has been nothing but bad luck and disasters I'm guessing it's not going to be a happy ending. I began to wonder how much my raptors trust me because I used to think that they trusted me a lot but that was before Surge had attacked me. Then again Surge might have been remembering when he got attacked and nearly killed by Hoskins and his men. "Owen... Are you there" said the voice on the phone reminding me that I was on the phone "...yes I'm here sorry I was just...thinking about my raptors... so what were you saying" I reply? "I was just asking if you wanted me to come over or do you want to bring him here" asks the voice on the phone. "I'd rather you come here so I wouldn't have any... Problems" I reply think of all the things that could happen if I take Surge to the doctor and the thought of it all made him shiver. "ok I'll be there in 20 minutes" says the voice on the phone, "wait what's your name" I ask quickly before he hang ups the phone. "my name is Alexander Lopez Griffin" replies Alexander. "ok see you soon Alexander" about 25 minutes later, a car pulled up next to the paddock and a guy I assume to be Alexander got out of the car and ran to the top of the paddock to look for me but didn't notice I was in the paddock comforting Blue. "down here!" I yelled up to him getting his attention. "are you Owen Grady" yells Alexander in response, "yes come down here" I reply. "are you mad? those are velociraptors down there and you want me to get in there with them? and why aren't they attacking you? Alexander yells. "yes I want you to come down here and check to see if there is anything wrong with Surge and to answer your question they're not attacking me because they trust me and I trust them and they would never attack their alpha... well except for Surge but he had a reason to" I reply. "and what would that reason be?" Alexander asks as if expecting an answer that involved animal cruelty. "a recent event happened, and he ended up nearly dying and are you going to come down here anytime soon or are you going to let Surge get worse?" I reply. "after I ask one more question" he replies, "yes, they are dangerous, but they won't hurt you unless I tell them to, did that answer your yet to be asked question?" I say before he can ask the question. "I can tell you have been asked that many times" says Alexander. "too many times" I reply, he just laughs at that then comes to the gate of the paddock he presses the green button before I can say not to, all of the sudden we hear a squeal of a pig then we see it running through the paddock trying to get to the trap door but before it can Echo chases it and grabs it in her teeth "echo no let go of the pig!" I yell. Echo growls a bit at me before letting go of the pig and watching it go through the trap door to safety. "that's the button that releases the pig the one that opens the door is the one with the picture of the door on it" I say. "right ok I'm coming in" he says before he pushes the button, the gate opens and Alexander walks into the paddock and crouches down next to Surge before checking starting to check pulse and stuff like that, about a minute or two later she stops, "what exactly happened in the event he nearly died in?" he asks. "is that really important right now?" I ask, "yes, it is I think I know what's wrong with him, but I need to know what happened in that event to confirm it, so what happened that nearly killed him?" he asks. "a guy named Hoskins attacked and took Surge then tried to get Surge to follow his orders, but when Surge didn't respond to the orders, he would send someone in to break one of surges bones. After 15 hours Surge had 6 broken bones, then we got to Surge, and Hoskins was holding a pistol to his chest and told us not to move or he'll shoot. Blue charged Hoskins before I could tell her not to so Hoskins shot and nearly killed Surge, we all thought he was dead until we got to the hospital and they found his heart beating. Surge was in hospital for a week before he woke up and even then he still he wasn't fully recovered, so Surge was in the hospital for a week and two days in total before he got back here today and then this happened does that confirm what you thought was wrong with?" I say. "I'm afraid so" "why are you afraid that it does, is it really bad?" I ask. "Surge has PTSD that stands for post-traumatic stress disorder and yes it is really bad it means he'll get flash back about his that event and start seeing things that that involve that event so my guess is that he heard or saw something making him pass out" he says. "how do you fix it?" I ask, "you don't it's permanent unless you somehow he somehow suffers a different event that is even worse but somehow doesn't give him PTSD he won't have it anymore and the chances of that happening is pretty low so good luck and bye" she says as Surge starts waking up. Alexander runs back to the car and drives off. "Blue you can explain what's wrong with Surge I'm going back up to the top.

-time skip 1 year-

I found out recently that there was an experiment that could turn me into a raptor so I would be getting experimented on in 8 minutes. "Owen Grady" says a guy in a white lab coat after 3 minutes I walk into the room and sit on the chair he grabs a needle off the table and says "this will hurt a little" I prepared myself as he injects the needle into my arm. I thought I was prepared for the pain, but nothing could have prepared me for the amount of pain that I now feel. As my body starts to gain scales I start to feel my bones snap and reshape then connect back together again once he pain stopped I got up fell over and then tried getting up again but this time readjusting my stance before walking to the mirror to look at myself but when I got to the mirror I noticed something that I don't think was meant to happen my spine was sticking out of my back and what surprized me was that it didn't hurt so I guess it would have to do at least I was a raptor now I turn around to look at the doctor "_**thank you**_" I chirp at him then I turn around and sprint out of the room to go to my raptors to give them the good news.

Surge's POV

It's been a year since I first found out that I have PTSD and to be honest I hate it I always pass out because of it and it just annoys me I feel useless because of it. I know how to fix it, but I don't want to suffer more pain then the I did with Hoskins because what Hoskins did to me was enough to make me have nightmare every night. We were all waiting for Owen to start the training, but he wasn't here yet and he was supposed to be here 2 hours ago, so we were all beginning to get worried. "_**Charlie, Echo, Delta, Blue, Surge come here I have good news for you!**_" it was Owen, but it sounded different. We all raced over to the area we do training but we see a black raptor with blade like bones sticking out of its back and a gold stripe going from its neck to its tail, in the paddock with us "_**it's me Owen I got experimented and got turned into a raptor so I could talk to you guys and communicate to all of you**_" Owen says. "_**does this mean your living with us from now on?**_" we all ask excitedly, "_**yes it does and yes I am still your alpha**_" Owen replies.

Authors notes: thanks for reading I hope you have enjoyed. please leave a comment and have a good day. I will see you in the next chapter bye


	14. The Tragic Past And The Confession

Surge's POV

Even though this raptor sounded a bit like Owen, smelt like Owen and knew about Owen I didn't trust him, but I pretended to show excitement because Blue was happy and as long as she was happy, I didn't care though I still didn't trust him. I decided that when he was alone, I would question him about Owen to see if it really was Owen. I just didn't think anyone would voluntarily get turned into a raptor even though I got turned into a raptor that was some lab accident at least that's what I assume it was, since I have no proof of anyone purposely turning me into a raptor. But I can't say getting turned into a raptor didn't benefit me since I met Blue and the others, and finally have a mate. But as I watched the possible fake Owen play with Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie I stated to think that even if this wasn't Owen he could have killed us by now and Owen hadn't turned up for training then this raptor turns up and claims to be Owen, I mean it might be Owen there's no way to tell really until I test him to see if it really is him. As I glared at them playing, I noticed Blue was missing then her scent touched my nose and she appeared beside me. "_**why aren't you playing with us and why are you glaring at Owen like that?**_" Blue asks. "_**I don't trust him I know he seems like Owen but why would he just volunteer to get turned into a raptor when he a perfectly good life it just doesn't make sense?**_" I reply without looking away from the maybe Owen. "_**I know I don't get it either but if it is Owen he had to have a good reason if it isn't Owen then we'll probably let him stay in the pack if he has a good reason but right now it doesn't matter come on lets just go play**_" Blue says. "_**fine but only for a little bit**_" I say as I start to get up to join the game.

Owens POV

As I was playing I noticed Surge glaring at me while talking with Blue, most likely about me, but I decided to ignore it and keep playing then I noticed Surge get up and follow Blue and then they both joined in the game at the moment we were playing tag but instead of using a hands we were using our tale at the moment I wasn't it Echo was and I was started to dash towards the little pond in the centre of the paddock when something hit my side knocking me to the ground I look up and see echo standing over me her eyes wide with worry "_**I'm so sorry are you alright?**_" Echo asks quickly. "_**yeah I'm fine nice tag by the way**_" I reply, "_**I'll give you a ten second head start before I come after you guys again**_" I say. As I barely managed to finish the sentence before she sprinted off. I counted in my head and as soon as I got to zero, I sprinted off to try to tag someone. I eventually tagged Charlie and immediately sprinted off to get away from her. After about 20 minutes we stopped playing and started to rest since it was late, so we all decided to go to sleep. After a while I became thirsty and decided to go to the pond to get a drink from the water I got to the pond and started to drink from it and heard a quiet rustle coming from the bushes I ignored it thinking it was the wind but then heard another but this time a bit louder and this time I turned around to see Surge standing there. "_**hey Surge, are you here for a drink as well?**_" I ask. "_**no, I came to ask who you really are**_" he says, "_**I'm Owen I already told you this**_" I reply. "_**I know what you said I just don't get why you would willingly turn yourself into a raptor when you had a perfectly good life**_" he replies. "_**I didn't have a perfectly good life I got turned into a raptor to look for a friend because I have better hearing, sight and smell as a raptor and my friend has been missing for years now I just found new information that gave me hope that I could find him and my life has been terrible. My son died in a fire, my wife got bled to death in front of my face, my brother died in a shotting, my sister died from drowning, my other brother died from cancer, my two daughters died in a car crash while I was with them in the car and I was in a coma for three months and my parents are dead and then my only friend went missing. My life has been horrible**_" I say and then start tearing up.

Surge's POV

As Owen started telling me about his life, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him his life had been terrible and that's an understatement I don't know how he copes with it all. As soon as he started to tear up, I felt bad for doubting he was Owen, so I started to comfort him and after about five minutes he started to calm down. "_**and who was that friend?**_" I ask, "_**Barry**_" he states. His answer shocked me I didn't know if I should tell him or not but I eventually decided that I would tell him later after all I had told the others who I was after a couple hours of knowing them but I might have to let the others tell him since he wouldn't believe me if I told him but on the other hand I could give him the security tablet that had the video of me turning into a raptor so then he would believe me I decided that that's what I would do. "_**wait here I have something for you that you might want to see**_" I say he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then closed his mouth and nodded so I darted to where I had hid it and dug it out, when I had hid it I found a buried charger cord and a power board on an electricity cable so it would always be charged so I dug out the tablet and brought up the video of me transforming into a raptor onto the screen and raced back over to Owen with the tablet to show him the video and when I got back he saw the tablet and looked confused until I put the tablet down and clicked the play button with my claw. As soon as he saw me as a human he started to cry and then he got shocked when the screaming came out of the little speaker in the tablet and then was shocked even more when he saw me fall out of the bed as a raptor. Owen then looks at me with tears in my eyes. "_**years I have been looking for him years and all along he has been in plain sight**_" says Owen right before leaping at me and wraps his arms around me. "_**I'm so sorry I…I should have tried harder to find you I'm so sorry**_" he says with tears falling off his snout. "_**it's alright, it's alright it's not your fault don't blame yourself for this my life has been much better since I got turned into a raptor**_" I say. "_**I will never let this happen again**_" he says. "_**don't worry I'm not going anywhere, now lets go back to the pack and go to sleep ok**_" I say. "_**ok**_" he replies.

Authors notes: thanks for reading I hope you have enjoyed please leave a comment, hope you have had a good day and I will see you in the next chapter bye.


	15. The Attempted Escape

Indominus's POV

As I looked at my reflection in the lake in my paddock the only thoughts that I had, were possible plans for revenge on the raptor that killed my sister, and why I had my blood taken from me a couple days ago. But as I thought to myself about getting revenge on the raptor, I started to feel guilt for not staying with my sister but then I felt angry for feeling guilty for something that's not my fault for something that raptor did. That raptor will pay for killing my sister that raptor will regret harming my family. But I won't just kill that raptor I will destroy or kill everything he cares about and then once he is grieving his losses, I will kill him. The only thing stopping me from having my revenge is this paddock, but I will escape this paddock and I will have my revenge and that is a promise not just to my self but to my sister. "_**I will have my revenge and take what you love the most and then I will kill you, I will not be the one who's name will be mocked anymore FOR I AM NOW CALLED SIEGE!**_" I roar as loud as I possibly can. "_**DON'T CARE, NEVER WILL FOR I WILL NEVER MEET YOU FORTUNATELY BUT IF I DID MEET YOU, I WOULD FORCE YOU TO BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR QUEEN!**_" I hear the queen of the island roar in response. "_**YOU WON'T BE QUEEN AFTER I BRAKE OUT OF THIS PADDOCK, I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND I SHALL BE TITLED THE GODDESS OF THIS ISLAND!**_" I roared into the distance before returning my eyes to the lake. "_**THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!**_" I hear the queen roar; I lift my head to the noise then reply, "_**JUST YOU WAIT!**_". I waited for a reply a minute passed two minutes three minutes, four minutes and still no reply perhaps she finally decided to shut up for once I thought to myself I then lower my head back down to the lake before lowering my hand to the water and then tap the water with my claw to watch the water ripple. I watch the water start to calm, tap tap tap I hear I turn my head towards the noise and see a woman with red hair a white dress and heels at the front of the paddock in that viewing room tapping the glass. "_**stop that!**_" I growl before I run at the glass and try to put my claw through the glass making the woman jump. "get ACU out here now!" I hear the woman scream at a skinny guy that is wearing a brown tee shirt, green pants and a blue hat on, the guy was sitting on a chair next to a bunch of cameras. The guy picks up a radio and starts talking into it. I try to put my claw through the glass again but this time my claw goes through the glass I adjust my hand so that my claw is stuck behind the glass, I then pull outwards from the glass and try ripping the glass off but nothing happens I try again but still nothing I try again but pull harder and this time cracks appear I try again to pull and the crack widen then I pull one more time and the cracks widen again but this time I keep pulling and the cracks start to spread until you cant see inside anymore and with one last tug the whole sheet of glass comes away with a loud crack. I hear screams coming from the people inside I see my first target the guy that was on the chair but now he is standing up near the back of the room I reach out with my hand and try to grab him but he backs up out of my reach I try again but this time I lean over and put my whole arm in and I manage to grab him he screams and tries to get free but I increase my grip, this only makes him try harder. I eventually start to squeeze him and he starts screaming louder then he goes limp unconscious raise him up to my mouth and slide him into my jaw and tilt my head upwards sliding him down my throat before I turn to look at the red headed woman and I smell her fear. I reach out to grab her but am stopped short for some reason I try to reach out again, but my arm doesn't go any further. I then feel a tug on my tail I turn around to see a car with a rope attached to my tail and the car is moving from side to side and is pulling me backwards with dirt spraying the air. I immediately knew how to get rid of the car and the rope in one move and quickly slashed the rope with my claw cutting it and before the people inside the car knew what happened the car was thrown into the wall I then realized that the car couldn't have gotten in without opening the gate I charged in the direction of the gate and saw it open I sprinted faster and then saw someone at the door controls I saw him press a button and the gate started closing I then saw him grab out a knife and then he started cutting a rope and I charged faster with one aim get out of the paddock and get revenge. I saw the rope he was cutting snap then I saw two logs hanging with my peripheral vision then they swung and I got in the head from both sides knocking me to the ground I started to get up and then saw about a thousand sandbags hanging from the roof that looks like they have been there for I while I saw the rope that attached then to the roof start to loosen and then they fell all of them landing on me making me unable to get up. "_**nooo!**_" I roar lightly as I watch the gate close fully. That was my chance I could've been out of this paddock, wait if those sand bags had been there for ages the logs had to have been as well meaning they had known this would've happened eventually, the thought made me mad it made me feel dumb never again will I fall for that. That gives me an idea I have a plan on how to escape and it involves tricking them instead.

Authors Notes: thanks for reading I hope you have enjoyed and had a good day, please leave a comment and I will see you in the next chapter, bye.


	16. The Final Battle

Surge's POV

"with Owen gone we can finally get the raptors so hurry" said a voice I have tried to forget, Hoskins. "_**It's him It's Hoskins he's back help**_" I roar, I get no response "_**guys**_" I say as I turn around and am shocked to see everyone on the ground unconscious I look up to see Hoskins aiming a gun at me I panic the gun goes off. "_**Surge! You alright was it another flash back thing**_" blue says waking me up. "_**yeah it was**_" I reply, "_**I have something to tell you I'm pregnant**_" says blue. "_**oh my god where going to have kids I'm going to be a dad**_" I reply stunned. "_**yes you are but I'll tell you more later ok we need to get up the people are putting us in those tiny muzzle strap things to make us hunt something Echo, Delta, Charlie and Owen are already there so let's go**_ "_**ok I'm coming**_" about two minutes later we are all strapped in and ready to go. I guy holding a piece of flesh starts walking in front of our cages holding the flesh to our noses so we can catch the scent and track it, when he got to me I smelt it and realized I've killed one of these things before and it wasn't easy and the one I killed was already injured and It was a baby so it's going to be hard to kill now. "three…. two….one…. go" someone says then the cage doors open, and we race out into the woods after about three minutes of running we start to slow down as the scent is stronger here. We look around and see nothing then the bushes in front of us rustle and start to change to white revealing the dinosaur. It is huge I thought to myself. "_**you're the one that killed my sister you will pay**_" the creature growls and tries to hit me with her claws but I dodge. "_**attack**_" roars Owen, we all charge and jump onto Siege's back and start to rip out her flesh she grabs Blue by her tail and throws her away. "_**Blue!**_" I yell but I have the same thing happen to me, but Siege tries to kill me while I'm on the ground, but I roll out of the way and get up and join back in the fight. "_**fall back to the main area!**_" Owen roars. We all jump off of Siege and start to run to the main area, after about 13 minutes of running we get to the main area "_**attack!**_" Owen roars. We all attack, echo got grabbed by Siege's jaws and thrown away and then Siege shakes her body and Charlie, Delta and Owen gets thrown away then Blue gets bit on her tail again and thrown into the wall and then falls to the floor unconscious "_**Blue!**_" I roar suddenly filled rage I attack even faster but it still isn't enough just one raptor can't take down Siege all of the sudden I feel my tail get bitten and I get thrown into the air and then get caught in her teeth "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" I hear Blue roar and I see her charging at Siege then I hear a crunch and I hear a mighty roar the roar of the mighty t-rex and then everything goes black.

Blue's POV

I see Surge get tossed into the air and get caught in Siege's mouth and I charge to try and save him and then a crunch sound fills the air and Surge goes limp in her jaws and then she tosses Surge towards me but I just run at her and jump on her back and then rexy appears out of nowhere and bites Siege on the neck throwing her against a building then throwing her towards the lake. Then out of nowhere the mosasaurs jumps out of the lake and bites Siege on the neck and drags her into the water before Siege realized what is happening. I then run over to Surge and find him covered in blood with about 30 to 40 teeth puncture wounds and the worst part of all is he isn't breathing I barely notice the rest of the pack gather around me as I lay there crying "_**H..HE was going to b..be the father of my kids we were going to be a family**_" I cry. The rest of the pack lays around me and Surge grieving the loss of his life. "_**Don't leave me**_" I cry. "_**I'm not going anywhere**_" I look down at Surge to see him looking at me. "_**your alive!**_" I cry in joy, "_**she barely got through my skin that crunching noise you heard was rexy bursting through the skeleton any way lets get out of here**_"

Authors notes: thanks for reading hope you have enjoyed this book and I think I'm going to make a sequel. Have a good day a please leave a comment bye.


End file.
